Various means have been used in the prior art to increase the leathality and penetration capabilities of a fin stabilized kinetic energy projectile against armored targets. In the past, one of the means used for accomplishing this task has been to fire a subcaliber projectile from a gun of large caliber. An axisymetrically shaped sabot was used to adapt a small projectile to the larger size gun. In order to reduce wind drag on the sabot-projectile assembly, the sabot was designed to fall away from the projectile after exiting from the gun muzzle, leaving the fin-stabilized projectile to continue on toward the target at high velocity. Recent advances in armor design have necessitated further improvements in ammunition design. In the aforementioned prior art discarding saddle-type sabot round, the destructive force of the round is dependent upon the amount of kinetic energy that the round is able to transfer to the target on impact rather than upon a chemical reaction force created by an explosion. Since kinetic energy (K.E)=1/2m v.sup.2, the efficiency of the kinetic energy projectile varies proportionally to the mass (m) and to the square of the velocity (v) of the round. It is obvious from this relationship that one can best increase a round's effectiveness by increasing and maintaining higher velocities. Thus with the aid of a discarding type sabot a small piece of a dense material in the form of a projectile can be accelerated to a velocity much higher than could a far heavier full size projectile. A problem with simply increasing velocity of a given mass in prior art gun systems is the safety limitations placed upon the gun by its length and maximum allowable chamber pressure. Prior art discarding type sabots frequently used bore rider structural elements to help stabilize the sabot projectile assembly travel through the gun bore. In the past these bore rider elements were generally connected together by a mass having a solid body of revolution. The saddle shape of this mass was selected mainly to facilitate machining by conventional techniques, but much of the mass was not required to join necessary components or to insure structural strength.